A Shattered Harmony
by BeyondBad1313
Summary: John has a troubled past and Dave only wants to help. A story for Plinkoceans fanfiction contest.


_**Author's note: **__** Hey guys this story is an entry to Plinkoceans fanfiction contest. This story is on the sadstuck side, but I hope you like it! Reviews make me happy…and flames will be used to melt this ridiculous snow in spring. -BeyondBad**_

**A Shattered Harmony**

**John's POV**

It was well after midnight when I crept down the hallway, my feet ghosting across the creaky floorboards. I carefully grasped the handle of the ancient door that led to the attic. The hinges protested as I slowly eased it open. I left the door ajar as not to make any more noise. I made the nerve-racking trek up the old wooden stairs to my personal safe haven. The small space was mostly vacant except for a large black piano, hidden by a sheet. I trod over to the piano, lifting the sheet and creating a whirlwind of dust. I sat on the bench and stared at my long lost companion.

_**Flashback**_

I awoke to the enticing aroma of sweet cinnamon and sugar, sniffing the air I tossed my comforter aside and raced down the stairs. I was a bit overzealous as I hurried down the staircase. I tripped on the second to last step, about to crash to the floor, but I was caught by a pair of strong arms. "Whoa there son! What have I told you about those stairs?"

"Hehe, sorry Dad."

I raced into the kitchen to see that my father had made warm gooey cinnamon rolls that were left on the counter where my mother was drinking her coffee. I smiled as my mother beckoned me to give her a hug. I threw myself into her arms, my grin growing wider as I heard her beautiful peals of laughter. "Why don't we play this morning John?"

"Can we?" I said excited.

"Of course, I'm feeling just fine this morning."

I looked at my mother for any sign that showed she was lying. My mother had been terribly ill for the past month barely able to leave her room, so I had every right to be a bit skeptical. She got up from her chair and led me to the living room where our piano took residence. She lightly sat on the piano bench, and I plopped down beside her. She gave me a knowing smile and said, "You play I will sing."

I began to play a light and happy tune, her words matching the sound of my playing, creating perfect harmony. My father stood in the kitchen listening to our song. My mother sang the last note as my fingers slowed to a halt. "That was wonderful," she said.

I nodded, happy to hear my mother sing again. "John," she said. "Promise me something…Promise me that one day you will find someone that fits in perfect harmony with you. Promise me that the person you chose will love you no matter what kind of baggage you carry from your past."

I looked at my Mom it confusion. "Of course I will, hopefully I will find someone with just as much brilliance and talent as you."

My mother laughed deep in her chest, but the laugh was wrong. The laugh was not her beautiful laughter, like the sound of pealing bells. Her laugh was broken and strangled. Mom coughed into her hand and smeared across her pretty face was a trail of crimson. My father rushed to her side, helping her stand and headed toward the door. He looked at me with panic in his eyes, "I need to get her to a doctor."

"Take me with you," I begged.

"We will be back soon sweetie, I-I promise."

They hurried out the door, the car flew out of the driveway. Little did I know my mother was about to break her promise. Hours later I saw the car pull into the drive and raced to the door to greet my parents. When I flung open the door I was greeted with the tearstained face of my father. "Whe-where's Mom."

He gave me a pained look, "She's not coming back."

I gasped feeling my heart crack in two. My father slammed the door behind him, "This is all your fault!" he screeched. "If you had never played that god damned piano and made her sing she would still be here!"

I dropped to my knees, tears running down my cheeks, I was never going to see my mother again. My father stomped over to the piano, "I never want to see this cursed thing again!"

That was the last time I played the piano, and for the next four years I would be deprived of the memories of my mother that surrounded me by playing.

_**End Flashback**_

The piano looked just as I remembered it. My father had hid it away from me, saying he didn't want to hear me play the very same instrument that killed his wife. My father never stopped blaming me for that day, He said if I had just told her no, she would still be here. My father had died this past month. Everyone said he was sick, but I believe he died of a broken heart.

I was of age to inherit our house and all of the possessions inside. I was lonely to say the least, I yearned for companionship. I wanted someone to sing with me like my mother had. My best friend Dave had worried about me and offered to come and live with me. I eagerly accepted, happy to have someone close to me. Dave was there for me through everything, he was my rock when I felt like the ground beneath me was turning to sand. Dave and I grew closer, we shared our secrets and our thoughts. Dave no longer had his parents, the only one he had left he could call family was his Bro. Bro wasn't exactly the most superb of role models, in fact the only thing Dave had learned from Bro was his fighting skills and love of irony. Dave himself was a master of rap and loved to show off his sick beats. One thing Dave never knew was my love for piano. It would hurt too much to tell him, digging up memories from the past.

I began to play a haunting melody that shook my core, as I finished the last few notes tears streamed down my face.

**Dave's POV**

I listened outside the door of the attic, where I had heard remarkably sad music coming from. I heard the music come to a halt and in its place were gentle heartbreaking sobs. The door was open enough to reveal John sitting at a piano bawling his eyes out. I rushed back down the stairs to avoid being caught listening. My mind swam as I tried to understand why such a cheerful person was sitting in his attic crying over a piano. There had to be more to this story, I drifted back to sleep temporarily forgetting the beautiful music that had awoken me.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of John shuffling around in the kitchen. He was making cinnamon rolls, for some reason John hated cinnamon rolls. The only reason he ever made them was for me. I had grown to love the little Egderp, but I would rather cut out my tongue than say it aloud. He was always happy, making even the worst of days better. He was my light, to see him how I had last night broken and upset made me want to wrap him in my arms and protect him from the world. I just had to know what had made John play that piano last night. "Hey John, do you happen to know anyone who can play piano? Rose was looking for someone to play with her while she plays violin."

John's head shot up, "No I don't know anyone who can play," he said forcing a smile.

I saw right through his façade he wanted to know how I figured out he could play. I left the subject alone and let John continue to bounce around the kitchen in pseudo happiness. I would wait till he decided to play again then confront him, I despised the mask of happiness he put up hiding his pain. I wanted to know what was bothering him.

**John's POV**

Dave had been playing twenty questions lately, and it seemed to me as if he was worried about me. When I had left the attic I thought I had seen Dave's door ajar when it had not been when I first went up. I didn't want to dump my past on Dave's shoulders as well. It was already bad enough that I had a crush on him for years now. He didn't need to deal with my problems. So instead I put up a shitty mask of cheerfulness to hide my despair, but I knew Dave could see right through it. Dave could always tell when something was bothering me and that was one of the things I loved about him, he never fell for my mask. For everyone else in my life I could hide behind my false since of happiness and no one would suspect a thing, but Dave could always see past that. He truly understood me. Dave was level headed and calm behind his aviator shades never faltering. He was too good for me, but that never seemed to kill my hope that maybe one day he would love me back.

Later that night I returned to the attic to continue my sorrowful serenade. I uncovered the piano once again, feeling the old wood under my hands like a warm happy memory. I sat at the bench again pouring my heart into my only reminder of the happiness I once had. My fingers froze in mid position as the door of the attic creaked open to reveal Dave standing there. I gasped and tried to cover the piano up, but Dave just walked over stealing the cover from my hands and sat on the bench beside me. "John, why won't you tell me why this piano makes you so upset. Or better yet why don't you tell me why you lied to me about playing in the first place."

I looked up at Dave who had removed his shades so that I was staring into his crimson orbs.

Dave cocked an eyebrow so to say, "I'm waiting." I stared at my feet all my unhappiness swirling around me like a storm cloud. I looked back up at his face and told him my story. About halfway through my speech fresh tears began rolling down my face. As I finished Dave sat staring at me in silent anger. "It is not your fault John! How dare your father blame you for your mother's death, and then take away the one thing that made you feel close to her!"

My sobs became harder as Dave talked, he suddenly reached over and wiped the tears from my face. "Don't cry, sadness doesn't suit you Egderp."

I smiled at his fond nickname, my tears beginning to slow. "John, you said your mother used to sing while you played? Will you play for me?"

I nodded slowly, beginning to play one of Dave's favorite songs. I jolted in shock as Dave began to sing with me matching me in perfect harmony. The tune began to pick up in speed and volume. Dave let one final note ring as my hands left the keys. "That was amazing," I said.

"Didn't you know a Strider's voice rivals that of an angel's," he joked.

I punched him in the arm, "I'm serious you're really amazing."

"So are you," he said. "We should do that more often, and I would hate to see the guy I love in anymore pain."

I froze when I heard him say he loved me. "Dave now is not the time to be ironic and tell me you love me."

"Umm John, I wasn't being ironic I really do love you."

I sat there shocked and a blush stained his cheeks. I laughed, breaking the awkward silence, and pulled Dave into a bone crushing hug landing on some of the piano keys. "I love you too Dave."

He grinned at me, his smile reaching his crimson eyes. "Let's play another," he said.

I laughed and brought my fingers to the keys once more.

I guess I finally understand what my mother was trying to tell me. She wanted me to find someone who loves me for me and has just as many problems as I do. I smiled to myself, Dave was the perfect harmony that I had been missing. He is my joy and my life, it just took me a wrong note to find the right one.


End file.
